starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Kincaid/Kincaid Versus the Rookie, Episode I
Dramatis Personae * Kincaid, Our Hero * Dyrge, the Rookie The Scene: Quarters on the Dark Demise Officer Quarters - Dark Demise - Dark Demise The officer deck is reserved exclusively for the officers of the various branches of the Sith Military which serve on this ship or might be onboard as temporary guests. While not as big as the crew deck, this deck also accommodates a large amount of people as officers are constantly coming and going to their duty stations or their personal quarters. Staggered at regular intervals along the starboard wall are small, gunmetal grey doors that lead into individual officers' quarters. On the opposite side of the hallway are a number of recreational facilities offered to off-duty officers. Imposing in their black Hssiss Commando Armor, several patrols of commandos roam the commons to maintain security. Having finished up what he was sent out to do, Kincaid steps through the door into the secured area on the ship reserved for the Emperor's agents. Sliding out of his coat, he holds it in front of him as he observes the various rips, tears, and holes of burned cloth and frowns. "Will have to toss this one out." He mutters to himself. He goes through the pockets and takes out a few odds and ends, a baton, a knife, a couple of grenades, and tosses the coat down on a small table before depositing the weaponry into a secured container he sometimes uses when he comes to this part of the galaxy. An unfamiliar being enters not long after Kincaid's arrival, the tubrolift doors hissing open which reveals Dyrge just moments before she enters fully. She's silent outside of her footfall, only the heavy soles against the deck announcing her arrival into the common area. It's the sight of Kincaid that gets her to pause, her eyes lifting from the floor to his face while she tenses instinctively. "...hello." Kincaid was just removing his blaster pistol and holster from his belt when he heard the voice. His attention snaps to the woman who just entered and he stares at her. He frowns slightly, the motion more of a slight downcurl of the edge of his lips more than anything else. "Who are you?" His hand rests easily on the handle of the pistol, ready to draw and shoot depending on the response. He would've shot first, but there had to be some reason she was here, and that had to be found out after all. Where the man is armed it'd seem that Dyrge herself isn't as there is no sign of holster or sheath to be found upon her person. "I'm Dyrge." As if that is meant to explain it all, she leaves her reply at that. "And you are?" The entry into the room is finished and she sits down, going as far as to put her feet up on the table which she has chosen to sit at. Kincaid searches his mind and then eases his grip on the weapon and puts it into the locker again. Securing the container he steps back over and takes a seat himself. "Dyrge huh. You're supposed to be that new recruit. My name is Kincaid. Everyone here goes by a single name, often they pick a nickname as well. Welcome to the Guard kid." He smirks and then grabs a container of water and gulps down some of it. "Well, yeah, I guess. But seeing as how it's the only name I have, it's the only one I have to go by." Slouching, Kincaid gets glared at for a while for the 'kid' thing but it's left alone although it should be obvious to see that Dyrge doesn't like being called that as she frowns slightly. "Yeah, thanks. Sure you all will just love having me around." Not exactly one of the Guard, she almost corrects him but decides to let him believe that. Kincaid just leans back, and shrugs. "As long as you do what His Majesty commands, no one's going to care either way." Propping up his boots, he frowns as he notices some scorching on the side on one of them. He would have to attend to that at one point. "How long have you been out here?" Dyrge has to laugh. "His Majesty. Oh wow. Yup, don't worry. I follow orders real well and His Majesty will be absolutely thrilled." Mood quickly shifting, the girl's mood sombers and she slouches more, almost slipping out of her chair as she does. "A while now but been busy training so haven't been seen much. That's going to change, though. Got things to do. Beings to kill." Kincaid stares at the woman as she laughs, a sour look in his eyes. Her other statement undermines the first look, and a hint of amusement comes to his eyes. "Do you now." He turns his head to gaze to a viewport that shows another warship in the distance and he smirks, "I am curious as to when the Alliance will post their bounty on me. I hope it's a large one." There's a slight pout upon the man's expression changing, Dyrge feigning being put out upon when it seems like she's not believed. "Yeah, I do. Why do you think I was brought here? I can follow orders and I can also hold my own in combat. Hence my being here." The heel of her right hand is rubbed against her nose as she regards him, it being her turn now to be skeptical. "Bounty? Is getting one put on your head a rite of passage with people around here?" "Sort of." He smirks, eyeing the woman once again. "Each person tends to have their own style. I often prefer quieter methods, but when dealing with a Jedi, you have to be loud, stealth doesn't matter." He pauses a moment, choosing words carefully, before continuing. "You see, the Jedi have their code, their morals. You have to challenge those things and goad them into a fight. But you also have to be careful, their abilities are a powerful tool... but then again, they tend to depend on them far too much." "I know about the Jedi. Not through personal experience, however. Just rumors. Sounds like the rumors I heard were true." Shaking her head, Dyrge lets her hands settle on her stomach, fingers lacing together. "I guess I'll just have to learn how to kill them." There's no bragging, no hopeful tone. It's all said matter of factly. (... to be continued in a future episode ...)